


Everything Screams Queen I Ain't Gotta Make A Sound

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Stephanie [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and her wife are THE Power-couple...





	Everything Screams Queen I Ain't Gotta Make A Sound

\- It’s been a few years since Charlotte won Hell in a Cell  
\- Since she got her girl  
\- Now though  
\- Now she likes to walk with her  
\- Her smirk clear  
\- She knows people are staring  
\- They always do  
\- It’s easy enough to slip an arm around Steph’s waist  
\- Stephanie smirks at her as they walk  
\- She knows what Charlotte’s thinking  
\- She always knows what Charlotte’s thinking  
\- “Happy Babe?”  
\- “With you? Always.”  
\- Charlotte’s voice is low  
\- Slightly husky  
\- Her smirk is soft  
\- She pauses  
\- Moves closer  
\- Kisses Stephanie lightly  
\- “Now, I’m going to go get my belt back...”  
\- She had moved through the curtain  
\- Knowing Stephanie was hovering backstage  
\- She always liked to watch  
\- Her smirk was clearer  
\- Brighter  
\- More openly mocking  
\- The boos rained down  
\- She didn’t care  
\- She had taken her time entering the ring  
\- Smirking when she took her bow  
\- Playful  
\- Teasing  
\- The beatdown that followed was pure rage  
\- Charlotte laying hands on Ronda in a way she knew Ronda didn’t expect  
\- She had taken her time with the Figure 8  
\- Breaking it only when Ronda was screaming  
\- Her boot came down hard on the girl’s back when she tried to stand  
\- “Touch my wife again... I will end you.”  
\- Her voice was low but audible  
\- Her smirk proud  
\- She accepted the belt  
\- Left the ring  
\- Moving to kiss Stephanie the second she came through the curtain  
\- “Amazing.... you were... Amazing...”  
\- Stephanie’s voice was almost choked up  
\- Her eyes shone with pride  
\- With Love  
\- Charlotte smiled  
\- Kissed her again  
\- “Nobody breaks my woman’s arm and gets away with it...”  
\- Charlotte all but purred the words  
\- Stroking Stephanie’s cheek softly  
\- “Don’t cry.... come on...”  
\- She had moved to tuck Stephanie under her arm  
\- “Let’s go home and celebrate like the power couple we really are...”


End file.
